Valentine's Day AkuRoku
by Celestial Fire Lion
Summary: Just a cute little AkuRoku one-shot for Valentine's Day


Today, on the Day of Love, I sit here; alone and loveless. Oh the irony. Why, you ask?  
>Because of Axel. My <em>boyfriend<em>. Yes, that's right. My sweet, adorable, _stupid_, impossibly sexy, and, again, _stupid_ boyfriend, Axel.  
>The stupid dick is out on a goddamn <em>mission<em>.

xXx

_"Don't worry, Roxy, I'll be back in time for Valentine's Day." The redhead smiled sweetly as he reassured his partner._

_"You_ better_ be back in time, dickhead..." Roxas mumbled half-angrily half-timidly. He stepped a bit closer to Axel and hugged him. "Just hurry up," He said a bit more forcefully._

_Axel chuckled and returned the embrace, "Okay, I will, promise. Are you gonna let me go now so I can leave?" He teased._

_"Okay." Roxas stepped back and slumped a bit. Axel turned away with a quick 'Bye, Roxy, love you~'. "I swear, if you're not back in time, I'll kill you." He half-heartedly shouted. He could hear the redhead chuckle as he continued to walk away, then vanish into a Dark Corridor. _

_The blond was _royally_ pissed off about - not at - Axel. First, he failed a mission, which turned Xemnas into a whiny bitch; "Number VIII! How could you fail me?! Go, now! I'm sending you on another mission!" Second, the mission Xemnas sent him on was supposed to be a weeklong mission, and Valentine's Day was in _two days_. Normally the blond wouldn't have cared, but Axel had said he had something special planned for Valentine's Day, and refused to tell the blond what it was. And of course, being Roxas, he couldn't wait until Valentine's day to find out what it was. Goddamn him._

xXx

Now, here I sit, two days after _that_, alone, loveless, and without my boyfriend. Life really can suck, Y'know that? And so can having Xemnas as your leader. Or being me... God, I really need to stop wallowing and go kill Axel like I promised. Ahh, who am I kidding? I can't kill him... I love him too much~ But I'm soooo booooored... Axel come back. Now. Right now. I'm sure if I believe you'll come back hard enough, you will. Now, come on. Hurry the hell up. Axel, come home. Axel, come home... Screw you, willpower. You're worthless. **BOOM. **"VIII! COME BACK HERE!" **CRASH.** ...Axel? IS HE BACK?! "AAAAAXELLLLLLLL!"

Little P.O.V. switch here... 2nd person~  
>-<p>

Roxas stood up quickly when he heard the loud noises and the shout of 'VIII', and called out, "AAAAAXELLLLLLLL!" A moment later, the redhead came crashing through the door, "Hey, Roxy~" He said with a wink and a pant. He straightened a bit and chuckled a bit at Roxas' bemused face, "Told ya I'd make it back in time!" Roxas sobered and stared, then laughed amusedly, "Yeah, but you're late as hell." Roxas walked forward and half-glomped Axel. "You owe me, big time," The blonde said with a smile. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer, "I know~" He purred. "And I have no qualms about that~" Roxas blushed and laughed, "You're such a pervert, Ax." Roxas pushed himself off Axel and propped himself up on his elbows, "Now what did you have planned for today?" Axel shoved himself out from under Roxas, stood up, and offered him a hand. "Come on, I'll show you." Roxas took the and pulled himself up, "Okay." Axel summoned a Dark Corridor and stepped through it, beckoning Roxas. The blond stepped through with a small smile.

The duo stepped out the other end of the Corridor in Twilight Town. "Twilight town?" Roxas questioned. "Yeup~ Let's go!" Axel grabbed the blonde's hand and ran forward, towards the clock tower.

Axel settled on the railing and gestured for Roxas to join him. Roxas sat down next to the redhead on the railing and looked at him with a smile, "Okay, what?" Axel pointed to the setting sky, "Look..." Roxas looked and gasped in awe of the pink, purple, orange, and a-billion-other-beautiful-colors sky. A moment later Axel handed him some sort of blue ice cream on a stick. Roxas looked at it for a second and then asked, "What is it?" Axel smiled and explained, "Sea Salt Ice Cream. Try it, it's good~" Axel lapped at his own and made a happy noise somewhere in his throat. Roxas looked at it strangely for a second more and then mimicked Axel, producing a content 'hmm'. "This is good..."

They sat for another hour or so, slowly lapping at their Sea Salt Ice Cream and gazing at the sky, their hands laced together. "Thank you, Ax... This is nice..." Roxas murmured, a content smile on his face. Axel looked at him and grinned, satisfied. "I'm glad you enjoyed this as much as I did. I'd been planning this for a long time..." Axel turned back to the sky and sighed happily.

They had both finished their ice cream and set the sticks aside. Axel pulled Roxas into his lap and gently settled his arms around the blonde's waist. Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "I love you, Axel..." Roxas breathed and tiredly nuzzled his face into the redhead's chest. Axel smiled warmly, "Love you too, Rox..." Axel rested his head atop the blonde's and closed his eyes. "I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MY DEAR READERS! Hope you liked this fluffy little Valentine's Day one-shot~**


End file.
